Interconnection between a power semiconductor module and a capacitor unit in a power converter is desirably kept at low inductance. Low inductance may be achieved by means such as a bus bar. Consideration has been given to enhance the productivity of a power converter using a bus bar by simplifying the structure of the bus bar, or by devising the arrangement of a power semiconductor module and a capacitor unit.
A conventional technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1 cited below achieves the lower inductance by using a bus bar of a bent structure that connects a power semiconductor module and a capacitor unit.
A conventional technique disclosed in Patent Literature 2 cited below also achieves the lower inductance by using a plurality of bus bars, or by using a bus bar with no bending that connects a power semiconductor module and a capacitor unit.